The present invention is directed to a cap and to a cap system for ornaments, charms and accessories and to ornaments, charms and accessories incorporating such a cap and cap system. Caps used on ornaments, charms accessories and the like (collectively or individually referred to herein as “charm(s)”) are typically glued and/or crimped to the outer surface of the charms. For example, with faux or real rabbit's foot charms, the caps are glued directly to the outer fur surface of the rabbit's foot. It is common for the bond between the cap and the outer fur surface to fail prematurely and for the cap to separate from the charm. Consequently, a cap and a cap system are desired that are not subject to early separation from the charms.